Immunologic memory involving CD8+ T cells is a hallmark of an adaptive antigen (Ag)-specific immune response and constitutes a critical component of protective immunity. Designing approaches that enhance long-term T cell memory would, for the most part, fortify vaccines and enhance host protection against infectious diseases and, perhaps, cancer immunotherapy. A better understanding of the cellular programs involved in the Ag-specific T-cell response has led to new approaches that target the magnitude and quality of the memory T-cell response. We have shown that T cells from TCR (T-cell receptor) transgenic mice for the nucleoprotein of influenza virus NP68 exhibit the distinct phases - priming, expansion, contraction, and memory - of an Ag-specific T-cell response when exposed in vitro to the cognate peptide. Saracatinib, a specific inhibitor of Src family kinases, administered at low doses during the expansion or contraction phases, increased CD62Lhigh/CD44high central memory CD8+ T cells and IFN-gamma production but suppressed immunity when added during the priming phase. These effects by saracatinib were not accompanied by the expected decline of Src family kinases but were accompanied by Akt-mammalian target of rapamycin suppression and/or mediated via another pathway. Increased central memory cells by saracatinib were recapitulated in mice using a poxvirus-based influenza vaccine, thus underscoring the importance of dose and timing of the inhibitor in the context of memory T-cell differentiation. Finally, vaccine plus saracatinib treatment showed better protection against tumor challenge. The immune-potentiating effects on CD8+ T cells by a low dose of saracatinib might afford better protection from pathogens or cancer when combined with vaccine.